Robbaz
' Robbaz' (King of Sweden, Lord of Nipples, Master Walrus Whisperer and Swedish Chef) is a popular YouTube personality, who has claimed fame with his gaming videos, playing video games such as Skyrim, Battlefield 3, Mount & Blade and Trials: Evolution (although he has also made videos on numerous other games). Skyrim So far on Skyrim, Robbaz has: *Become a werewolf. *Claimed a Walrus as his pet. *Accidently gotten his pet Walrus killed. *Resurrected Walrus. *Fought the zombie apocalypse. *Created an army of skeletons. *Found the Helm of Yngol. *Killed thousands of Dragur. *Eaten some random priest. *Ruined the lives of about a dozen orphans. *Killed countless children. *Found a space core. *Created "the Dovacore helmet". *Contracted vampirism. *Cured his vampirism. *Met a talking dog. *Fought a Macho Dragon. *Mastered the skill of unarmed combat. *Spotted a dragon flying backwards. *Killed all of his followers - by decapitation. *Made an army of little girls. *Amassed an ungodly amount of gold. *Killed a bear with his hands. *Solved a ghost mystery. *Suffered from a terrible hangover. *Killed Lydia. *Killed the Emperor's cousin and his decoy. *Had "kinky-time" with a long-dead woman. *Raped the Emperor. Trivia *He has a pet Walrus, called Walrus, a pet Polar Bear called Oslo (after the Norwegian city) and a pet Moose/Walmoose. *He is a brilliant chef, as per usual with all Swedish people. *He seems to be the only person capable of conversing with Walrus. *Robbaz' signature move is "the Dental Appointment", which involves him punching his enemies in the face. Repeatedly. *Robbaz is left handed, as evidenced in "Call of Cthulhu - Part 8 - The great escape! 'Viking Commentary'" Quotes *''"You decided to raid my village, then I will raid your asshole. Pillage it and steal all your shit!"'' - Mount & Blade: Warband Part 2 *''"Oh shit, let's not get hit in the nuts with an arrow!"'' - Mount & Blade: Warband Part 2 *''"Come on! Push! Push on! I need to take a shit!" ''- Mount & Blade: Warband Part 2 *''"Assassin's Creed can suck my cock! I am the ultimate assassin! Ah, come on! Paedophile motherfuckers!"'' - Mount & Blade: Warband Part 2 *''"Let's eat a heart, just seconds after talking about charity. Why the fuck not?"'' - The Darkness 2 *''"Two guns, that's pretty good because I have two nipples too. That evens it out."'' - The Darkness 2 *a car smashing through a wall "Holy shit! If that was a Volvo, I would be fucking dead!" - The Darkness 2 *''"God-dammit, he was one tight orc!"'' - Skyrim: Cooking with Robbaz *''"Someone jizzed all over the walls!"'' - Skyrim: Mind of Madness/Walmoose *Moose "Are you checking me out? I don't blame you." *''"No! Bad Walrus, get down from the Moose! That's my moose, not your moose. Oh shit, you can see it's balls!"'' - Skyrim Mind of Madness/Walmoose *''"Viking Power! DAH!!!"'' - All games, when succesfully completing a level Gallery robbaz.jpg|Robbaz photographed without his beard (a rare occasion). robbaz2.jpg|Robbaz' avatar. robbaz4.gif|Robbaz approves! Category:People Category:King of Sweden Category:Lord of Nipples